


Have Yourself an Alien Little Christmas

by ARoadInCapeCod



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Ficlet, Holidays, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoadInCapeCod/pseuds/ARoadInCapeCod
Summary: That one fic where Scully opens a present Mulder gifted her. This is a short and sweet Christmas ficlet with some fluff. We call need more of that right now. I do not own or take credit for these characters.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Have Yourself an Alien Little Christmas

Friday, December 20, 1996  
7 p.m.

She picks up the phone on its second ring. Before she gathers herself to mumble hello, he’s already talking. 

“Did you get it?” Mulder asks, excitedly. 

She lets out a breath as the question races through her mind. “Get what?” Scully asks, drawing a blank. 

“I sent you something...for Christmas.” His voice remains overtly excited.

Scully frowns momentarily, remembering their deal. “What!? Mulder! This year we promised each other no gifts. I’m going to have to go out and get you someth— ”

“Scully, it’s fine. It’s just a little something I picked up over the summer...I couldn’t resist.” His voice is playful and Scully can practically feel his smile at the end of his line. “ I got it at that Bigfoot Convention in Tennessee that I went to over the summer. Remember the one? Bigfoot researchers and investigators gathered to share their findings and ideas with the attendees. I presented my paper on their nesting patterns in the Pacific North—”

“Mulder, I remember,” Scully says, cutting him off and sitting up from her kitchen table. “I remember you had a lot of fun at that one,” she says, unsuccessfully trying to stifle her laugh. 

She walks to her apartment door and checks the door’s peephole before unlocking. 

She glances down at her welcome mat and finds a square box wrapped in newspaper laden with the scribble of Mulder’s handwriting. 

“Then I’m sure you’ll also remember the UFO Convention I went to in Albuquerque last year?” Mulder asks, inquiring.

Her ears briefly pick up additional noise from his line—he’s probably watching an old movie. “I remember that one, yeah…” Scully says, closing her door behind her before walking to the couch. 

She places the present on her coffee table and switches the handset to her right ear. “Promise me no surprises with this thing?” She points at the present before her as if he can see her gesture through the phone.

His line goes quiet. And, for a few seconds, all she can hear is the mumble of dialogue from his TV. “Mulder…?” she asks, gripping the handset tightly.

Nothing.

“Oh! Scully! Sorry, I got distracted. This movie is really good.”

“Mulder, I mean it…” Her voice trails off.

“Merry Christmas, Scully. See ya Monday!” His line goes dead before he can answer her question. 

She groans, temporarily frustrated. He was doing this on purpose. She sets the phone down on a nearby couch cushion and stares at the present before her. 

Finally, she reaches forward and starts opening. It doesn’t take her long and when the newspaper falls to her feet she realizes, with a smile on her face, that this present is so silly. But it’s also perfect.  
Because it's a vibrant alien puzzle.

The text on the box exclaims it has 1,000 pieces with colors that are out of this world! Of course, it is. 

Of course.


End file.
